What In The Seven Hells?
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: James...is pissed. Regulus...is kinda guilty. Severus...just wanted to make his freaking potions in peace. Thanks for ruining that, Potter. PWP, James/Severus with random Sirius tossed in merely because I needed an interesting end. M for a reason.


With a sigh, Severus tossed another ingredient into the cauldron and mixed as specified, comfort overcoming his features. Pale, slender hands stilled on the large wooden spoon after fifty turns clockwise, and their owner smiled down at his work, ladling the potion into various jars and plugging each one up carefully, waxing them closed. The ravenet cleaned out the cauldron thoroughly, and was working on the spoon when a figure darkened the doorway.

"Snape…" Dark eyes flitted up to meet mocha, and there was a hint of a smile. "Yes?" "Don't 'yes' me like you're innocent!" "I was under the impression I was-why are you so mad?" James didn't look any kind of happy. He didn't even look any less angry for the explanation-he looked, for lack of a better word patter, pretty damn pissed. "Severus…" 'Ooh, my first name… scary,' the Slytherin thought, and squeaked when his spoon was snatched from his hands and tossed aside.

"Potter!" He reached for the item in question with both hands, and there was a clank as manacles were locked around his wrists. "What in blue blazes-?" His eyes widened, and he gasped as he was bent over the cauldron with a spell, face heating up. "What are you playing at?" "You're being bad-you'll get a punishment. "P-punishme-? Why?" His mouth fell open in disbelief when James Disappeared his cloak, leaving him in only his black trousers and a thin white shirt, which James now trailed his wand over.

Severus shuddered at the onslaught, gasping quietly when the cotton was banished as well. He braced himself for a cutting spell of some kind-oh, Salazar, had they discovered his Sectumsempra? He made a squeak when instead of having his hide flayed, a broad hand clapped down on his ass, face flushing as a twisted pain-pleasure shot through him. "What the hell?" he managed to demand before another swat came, James' other hand resting on the small of his back. The Gryffindor halted for a moment, leaning down to ask, "Do you want to know why?"

Not trusting his voice, Severus nodded. "Regulus." "What did he do?" His voice was quiet and disgruntled, and hinted with confusion. "I was walking to Flitwick's, and I stumbled across the two of you." The memory rushed back to Snape, and his eyes widened. "Oh!" "Yes," the taller of the two drawled, "oh." And then his hand came down again. It took three good swats for Sev to lose his control this time, desperately angry at James for riling him if he wasn't going to help afterward-not that he knew what this was doing, of course, but still. By seven, he was biting back whimpers, and the twelfth swat did him in, making him mewl quietly.

He could feel James jerk a bit at the noise because of the hand on his back, and could just imaging how his eyes were widening, face the portrait of disgust and-down his hand came again, and because he wasn't expecting it, Severus moaned, eyes shuttering in bliss as he held tightly to the edge of the cauldron. The hand on his bum didn't lift, instead groping, much to Sev's shock-and delight, of course. The hand on his back roamed up and down, fingertips brushing across ghost-pale skin and inducing more shudders. "Are-are you…?" "Am I what?"

Sev turned his head to look over his shoulder, hesitantly peering up at James, who swallowed thickly and muttered, "Aroused?" Severus wanted to deny it with a scathing remark, but he couldn't lie. He nodded, and heard James' sharp inhalation. "Bloody hell…" "You said it, not me…" He expected James to run off and tell the other Marauders, but he stayed standing there, silent. Sev let his head turn back, dropping it to rest against the cauldron, and he was shocked when his hair was brushed away from his nape and nipping kisses were pressed there.

He shivered and let out another quiet mew as James nudged his hair aside and bit into his neck, sucking gently and then hard enough to bruise-glee flooded his systems at being marked as his. Eager hands gripped his hips a moment, the taller teen's chest pressed to the Slytherin's back as he let one of the appendages wonder, reaching around him to cup his erection as he pressed his own against him. Dark eyes snapped open at the bulge against his ass, and their owner moaned as he was palmed. He rocked against James, who let out a soft noise of appreciation, rolling his hips forward to meet him. "Potter…" "Not Potter," was purred against his ear, "Just James." 'Just James' slid his hand under the hem of Sev's clothes and gripped him bare, stroking.

"James, please-!" There was a nip at his earlobe, and the addressee asked, "What do you want me to do?" Severus faltered. "I…I-!" "How about this," the Gryffindor chuckled, "I'll do as I please and you'll tell me when to stop." He nodded frantically, and whimpered as their clothes were Disappeared, mewing at the skin-on-skin contact. James nipped at his neck again, and stopped short as a thought hit him. Severus whimpered as all petting stopped as well, pleasure-teary eyes peeking back at the other.

"Regulus. I can't do this, Severus-he kissed you, so aren't you-?" …the Slytherin had never wanted to hit him more badly than he did at that moment. "…There was mistletoe there. The kind Dumbledore delights in." Meaning, they had to kiss, or they would've been there until it was taken down. The chocolate eyes he gazed into widened at the realization, and then filled with mischief. "So…he won't be pissed off if I molest you?" Sev's eyes widened, but he shook his head.

"Good." And with that, he moved back and flicked his wand, transfiguring the cauldron into a table. He turned the Slytherin's head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, deciding he rather liked it and kissing harder, tongue slipping in his lover's mouth as he let his hands wonder across him, eyes drinking him in eagerly. Sev hooked his legs around the other's, tugging him against him, face exploding with colour at the feeling of the other pressed against his entrance. He looked back to find that warm eyes had closed, their owner letting out quiet pants, and felt humbled-he'd been the one to make him feel that much pleasure, he'd been the one to bring that euphoria.

He swallowed and tightened his legs, the head of James' erection pressing in with a burn. He let his head fall forward as he began to breathe harder, trying to decide between making this slow or doing it fast before James pulled out and away, shaking his head. Severus gave him an odd look before he heard him murmur something, and felt himself being slicked from the inside out. "Ah…!" He fought the urge to rock against the phantom sensation of the application, though he didn't have to worry about that being denied to him for long-James pressed two fingers in, scattering kisses across his back as he did so.

Dark eyes closed in bliss, and Severus actually did allow himself to roll his hips this time, whimpering at the feeling-James' fingers were longer than his own feminine digits, and thicker. A fingernail grazed a certain nerve, and his head hit the table with a quiet thud, covered immediately with a loud moan. When he looked back to James, the larger teen was watching him with amazement-was it really so shocking that he'd arched so far? Severus rocked his hips against James' fingers and gave a quiet, impatient whimper, his demand met with the addition of a third finger as well as the use of his prostate for target practice. "Plea-please! Please, James…"

Honey eyes flicked over him and James nodded, pulling his hand away to slick himself. Severus arched his back down a little, presenting himself to the other shamelessly. He was tired of waiting-he'd been patient for a really, really long time… since what, second year? Maybe third? Either way, two or three years was a while to have someone not notice you existed. And he wasn't disappointed-James pressed in and held his hips, burying himself to the hilt. Tears burned Severus' vision, and he gripped the bit of the table he could, fingernails scraping the wood as he tried to adjust. James shushed him softly, kissing across his shoulders and murmuring loving things in his ear. "G…go…just go, it'll quit…" The taller of the two looked as though he wanted to protest, but he did as asked, rocking his hips with a half-silent moan. "Severus…"

Slowly the pain turned to pleasure, which quickly turned to absolute bliss, and the smaller of the two pleaded with the other-harder, faster, more, deeper!-crying out as each request was met. "Pl-please, James… I'm so cl-close…! Im-!" The Gryffendor's hips jerked harder against his lover's, and his warm hand curling around his cock was his undoing. His back arched, head being tossed back as he screamed his completion, milking his lover dry as he joined him, hands tightening on Severus's hips.

James rested his forehead against his back and panted, pressing kisses here and there between intakes and exhalations of air. He slid out, wincing at the whimper it drew from the other, and he almost panicked when he saw him start to tremble. "Severus? What's wrong?" Slick black hair, soaked with sweat, was tossed to and fro as its owner shook his head, sitting up when the other would let him and sitting on the table with his hands between his knees, biting his lip at the odd sensation of cum trickling from his ass as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. James slid his arms around him and tugged his head to his chest, petting his hair and asking again, "Will you tell me what's wrong? Please?"

"…You're going to go tell them now, right?" replied the other's quiet voice, and there was a moment of silence before the reaction came, rather loud in comparison. "What? Tell who?" When the Slytherin looked up at him, there were tears in his eyes and falling down his face. "Your friends. Tell them you fucked the greasy git. It was a dare of some kind, am I correct?" He shook his head vigorously, moving his hands to the other's face and feeling his heart plummet when the motion made the other flinch. He wiped his tears away softly, smiling at Sev a little as he sniffled and bit his lip again. "…You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm upset about why you might have done this. If you're going to be an ass, just be an ass so I can hate you instead of wishing this would happen again."

"I'm still here, aren't I? Would I be if I was doing anything you're thinking of?" He raised his brows as the other nodded, and realized that because it wasn't a dare, he was assuming he was being lead on. Dark eyes were floorbound again, and they widened in shock when a soft kiss was placed on their owner's lips, completely chaste. "…That either. I didn't come here with the intent to have sex with you." "Then why did you-? Why did you…" Severus's face flushed, and he muttered, "Why did you spank me? Is it not common knowledge that's pretty sexual?" "I was just angry at Regulus… I wanted to punish you for letting him kiss you, but when I found out that wasn't the case, and you were so ready… After hurting you, I couldn't just let you suffer by my hand, could I?"

"Whether I released or not was none of your concern, you guilt-driven-! …Why were you mad at Regulus anyway?" Now it was James's turn to shift awkwardly, looking away from the potions whiz as he muttered, "I was jealous. I wanted-want-you to be with me, and I was pissed that he might've gotten to you first." He looked back to the other, whose eyes were wide as he gaped. "…I know I'm not very mature-I pick on you instead of telling you how I feel, and when I do, I've still made you upset by being an idiot, and-" "James, shut up and take a step forward." "What?" A thin brow raised as if to say, 'didn't you hear me?' before repeating, "Shut. Up. And. Get. Your. Ass. Over. Here."

James took a hesitant step forward, gasping out a, "Hey!" as Severus locked his legs around his hips and silenced him with a kiss, which deepened considerably once James realized what was happening. "You're so stupid," the snake laughed against his lips, sniffling quietly now and then because of newly-made tears, "You could've had me any time you wanted, you idiot… I like you too…" And with that, any chances of his new tears falling were terminated by the way he was kissed as James decided he was more than pleased with that.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is he doing here, Prongs?" Sirius asked casually as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the Gryffendor dorm's fireplace, speaking as if he were asking what the forecast would be. James looked at Severus, who was pressed to his side and nibbling at a square of chocolate he'd pulled from his bag. "He's my boyfriend." "Oh. Alright then, carry on." Not a word was said about it after that. , and despite earlier worries, even the Slytherin in their midst wasn't surprised.<p>

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>The end is crap when put together with the rest of the story-not the last paragraph, but the one before that... *wipes away epic tears at the thought of the crappiness* This may be changed later, or added to and made a story or something-who knows? I am actually thinking of making a bigger story from this (with, of course, James and Severus as one of the main pairs and Sirius and Remus as another), but… meh. I can't believe how long it took me to write this sum'bitch. No, really, I promised this to my friend about five or six months ago: just getting finished, and I'm still not completely happy with it… for the moment. Sometimes I am, sometimes I'm not. Right now: no.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated, and I am taking requests and prompts right now: I want to write, but I have no plot to write, so suggestions or giftfic ideas would be splendiferous.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Mel**_


End file.
